Un Besoin Angélique
by Justane
Summary: Dean se sent seul. Son frère n'est plus là...Mais Castiel n'est jamais loin de lui...DESTIEL


**Me voici de retour avec une petite histoire de Dean et Castiel. Je suis désolée de ma longue absence. Je vais reprendre prochainement la suite de ma dernière fic " Un Amour Insoupçonné ". Merci à CastielJA pour son aide...**

**Bonne Lecture et pensez à donner votre avis ! ^^**

* * *

><p>Encore une nuit passée dans une maison abandonnée, isolée de tout….Encore une nuit sans réussir à trouver le sommeil… Dean Winchester tournait en rond tel un lion dans sa cage. Son petit frère, son sang, sa vie, se promenait dans les rues de Black River Falls tel un zombie… Rien que d'y penser, Dean sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Un an déjà…Un an qu'il était seul.<p>

Il avait coupé les ponts avec tous ses amis. Enfin amis…Collègues de chasse plutôt. Il n'en pouvait plus de ces éternelles questions :_ « Des nouvelles de Sam ? Où il est en ce moment ? Toujours pas de moyens pour récupérer son âme ? … »_ Toujours les mêmes, encore et encore …

Bobby arrivait de temps en temps à le faire sortir de son état catatonique mais sans vraiment y parvenir. L'alcool, les filles, les médicaments à répétitions avaient eu raison de sa condition physique et mentale.

Personne ne lui demandait jamais comment lui allait. Normal en quelque sorte, un Winchester ne se lamente jamais sur son sort et ne montre jamais ses émotions, à personne. La carapace qu'il s'était forgé depuis sa plus « tendre » enfance était aujourd'hui, sa meilleure défense.

Néanmoins, et contre toute attente, Dean avait laissé quelques rayons angéliques traverser son éternelle armure.

Castiel …Un Ange. Rien que ça. D'abord en conflit avec cet être emplumé, Dean et lui avaient au fil du temps tissés un lien. Au début fragile, ce dernier a finis par prendre de la force et de la solidité..Aujourd'hui, ce lien est devenu solide, incassable.

- Cass …. Dean murmura son prénom, presque dans un souffle. Pas besoin de hurler, ce dernier n'était jamais loin de lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ce dernier apparu. Comme toujours, il était droit, immobile, presque distant. Mais ce regard…Il devenait différent dès que ces yeux d'un bleu profond se posaient sur lui. Une douceur venait alors épouser la courbe de ce visage parfait.

- Bonsoir Dean.

Dean lui sourit et sans un mot, s'approcha de lui. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'Ange et déposa un baiser timide sur ses lèvres pleines.

- Comment va Mon Ange ce soir ?

- Il va bien, merci de t'en soucier.

- Il a bien combattu les méchants ? Dis Dean dans un petit rire.

- Il a essayé du moins. Tu sais bien que le combat ne se gagne pas en un jour. Les forces du mal sont tout autour de nous. Sais tu que le Dia…

- Chuuuuuttttt …..Dean posa son index sur la bouche de Castiel, mettant court à cette discussion qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entamer.

- Castiel, restes avec moi ce soir….

- Dean, on en a déjà parlé.

Dean resserra sa prise autour de la taille de l'Ange et s'approcha de lui. Il sentit la respiration de ce dernier s'accélérer à ce contact soudain.

- Cass… J'ai vraiment envie de te toucher…

Joignant le geste à la parole, il frotta sa joue contre celle de Castiel.

- J'ai envie de lécher ta peau…

Castiel, se sentant perdre pied, sentit la langue de Dean explorer le creux de son cou. Son cœur battait a tout rompre. Il avait le souffle coupé, des frissons parcouraient sa peau sans s'arrêter…

Incapable de prononcer un mot, il ferma les yeux, attendant que Dean continue son exploration sensuelle…

- J'ai envie de te goûter …dans tous les sens du terme.

Dean mordilla l'oreille de Castiel et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il entendit des gémissements sortir de la bouche de ce dernier. Sentant qu'il allait bientôt gagner la partie, il jeta sur la table son dernier atout. Soit ça passait, soit

ça cassait…

- Cass, murmura-t-il…J'ai envie que tu me sentes en toi. J'ai envie de te faire crier de plaisir… Je veux te sentir jouir en moi …Cass …je sais que t'en as envie autant que moi…

- Tu sais bien que j'en ai envie aussi Dean.

- Alors où est le problème ? Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade du « Non , je suis pas attiré par un mec, impossible ! ». Cass, on en a parlé des dizaines de fois, on est ok sur ça non ?

- Oui nous le sommes Dean.

- Alors quoi ?

- Dean … je … tu sais bien. Je n'ai jamais communié avec un être humain, sexuellement je veux dire. Je ne sais pas comment on s'y prend. J'ai peur de faire n'importe quoi, j'ai peur que tu sois déçu … peur que…

- Castiel.

Dean avait dis son prénom d'une manière si dur que l'Ange leva la tête, surpris. Il pouvait discerner dans le regard du chasseur de la colère. Contre lui ?_ « Non … »_

- Jamais, tu ne m'entends, jamais tu ne me décevras. Cass, je t'interdis de penser ça. Tu ne sais pas à quel point…

Dean s'éloigna brusquement de l'Ange et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord d'un vieux lit. Seule la présence d'un drap propre témoignait de la présence d'un invité dans cette demeure des plus lugubres.

Dean se pris la tête entre les mains. Ce soir, il avait envie de Castiel, et ce dernier se refusait à lui. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul qu'en ce moment. Il n'y avait donc personne qui tenait à lui sur cette fichue terre ?

Castiel s'approcha de Dean, silencieux. Il se mit à genoux devant lui et dans un geste lent, mis ses mains sur les siennes.

- Dean, je suis désolé.

Pas un geste.

- Dean, regardes moi.

- J'en ai marre de toujours devoir me battre pour les personnes que j'aime. J'ai déjà perdu Sam, je ne veux pas que ca recommence. Je ne le supporterais pas. J'ai plus la force Cass …Je veux juste me sentir aimé. Je veux qu'on prenne soin de moi pour une fois, j'ai assez donné je pense..

Des sanglots dans la voix, il leva la tête vers l'Ange et esquiva un léger sourire. Non sans lâcher les mains de ce dernier…

- Tu dis rien Cass ?

- Non Dean, j'arrête de parler à partir de maintenant. A moins que tu ne me le demandes..

Sans attendre de réponse, Castiel plongea avec une passion soudaine sur les lèvres de Dean, faisant basculer ce dernier en arrière sous l'effet de surprise.

- Cass ? Mais …

- Dean, tais toi.

Sans se détacher de ce corps désormais à sa merci, Dean laissa naitre sur ses lèvres un sourire victorieux. Il avait gagné la partie au final ….

Castiel se débarrassa de son imperméable et le jeta dans un coin de la pièce. Il se redressa et passa ses jambes de chaque côté du chasseur. Il lécha ses lèvres d'une façon quasi obscène, du moins pour Dean. A la vue de ce corps sur le sien, il sentit son membre se durcir. Il bougea son bassin, espérant entrer en contact avec le fruit défendu de l'Ange…Un gémissement sortis de la bouche de ce dernier dans la seconde.

- Ca te plais Cass ?

- Au moins autant que toi je pense…

- Dis donc, on s'affirme ! Où est passé ta peur de l'inconnu ?

- Tu as besoin de moi autant que j'ai besoin de toi…Arrêtes de parler maintenant Dean. Montres moi …

- A tes ordres mon Ange…

Non sans arrêter leurs mouvements de bassins qui prenaient vie dans un rythme saccadé, Castiel enleva sa cravate et déboutonna sa chemise, laissant à Dean le soin de l'enlever. Il caressa le torse de l'Ange , savourant le contact de cette peau qu'il désirait tant sous ses doigts.

Castiel se pencha et embrassa Dean dans le cou, mordillant cette peau si fine.

- Enlèves ta chemise Dean ..Murmura-t-il à son oreille gauche.

- D'a..D'accord.

Castiel eu un petit rire.

- Tu bafouilles ?

- Fermes là tu veux !

Castiel laissa Dean se redresser afin qu'il puisse enlever ce vêtement superflu.

Dans un geste des plus sexy, il retira sa chemise et se recoucha sur le lit, laissant Castiel reprendre possession de son torse parfait.

- Viens par là toi …chuchota Dean.

Il attira Castiel à lui afin de partager avec lui un baiser passionné.

- Ouvres la bouche Cass…

Ce dernier s'exécuta sans poser de questions.

- Fermes les yeux maintenant …Murmura Dean.

Voir Castiel ainsi, bouche ouverte, et paupières closes ne fit qu'accentuer l'érection de Dean, ce que remarqua aussitôt son amant, qui dissimula un petit sourire en coin.

Dean s'approcha du visage de Castiel, et, avec sa langue humide, dessina le contour de cette bouche offerte. Puis, il inséra cette dernière dans la bouche de l'Ange … Le mélange de leurs salives avait pour Dean comme un petit goût de paradis sur terre …

- Tu aimes ça ?

- C'est si agréable ….Je ne pensais pas que cette partie de votre corps puisse procurer autant de sensations.

- Oh siiii et elle peut lécher d'autres endroits encore plus agréable…Dis Dean en souriant.

- Montres moi …

- Tu n'as plus peur ? Cass, on peut arrêter.

Ce dernier ouvrit ses yeux, et, sans un mot, posa ses lèvres sur celle du chasseur.

- Alors on continue…murmura Dean.

Dean caressa le dos de l'Ange de la base du cou à la chute des reins. Il recommença ce geste encore et encore…Les frissons de plaisirs de Castiel ne faisaient qu'accentuer son envie de lui donner du plaisir…

Mais leurs pantalons devenaient de plus en plus encombrants et…serrés.

Dean bascula Castiel sur le dos fougueusement.

Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qui allait se passer, Dean commença à défaire sa ceinture. Il tira doucement dessus, non sans lâcher une seule seconde les yeux de l'Ange. Il jeta cette dernière par-dessus son épaule et s'attaqua aux boutons de son pantalon. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, devinant le spectacle qui allait apparaître sous ses yeux…

Il enleva le pantalon de Castiel , ainsi que ses chaussettes. Ne restait plus que le boxer noir.

Il leva ses yeux vers son amant avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Alors comme ça tu es plutôt Boxer ? Dis donc…

- Je trouve cela plus confortable. Je n'aime pas quand ça bouge dans tous les sens. C'est très désagréable comme sensation pour moi.

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire, conscient de la discussion qu'ils étaient en train d'avoir.

- Et toi Dean ? Que portes-tu ? Montres moi …

Castiel le fixait avec une telle intensité que le chasseur se sentit perdre pied. Il se redressa et se débarrassa rapidement de son jean et de ses chaussettes. Ne restait qu'un boxer blanc.

Debout, tel une statue Grec, Dean était au sommet de sa beauté et de sa sensualité.

- Tu es tellement beau Dean…C'est si agréable de te regarder.

- Je te retourne le compliment Cass…

Tel un serpent se glissant vers sa proie, Dean se mit à genoux devant l'homme, redressé sur ses coudes. Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas, le silence n'était pas pesant. Ils étaient seuls au monde….

Dean leva sa main droite et, doucement, la fit glisser le long de la jambe gauche de Castiel. Arrivé au haut de la cuisse, il dévia sa trajectoire et alla caresser la bosse qui s'était formé dans le boxer. Un gémissement grave sortit de la bouche de l'Ange, qui, sous le désir qui prenait possession de son corps, cambra le dos, ne faisant qu'accentuer le plaisir déjà si présent…

Dean, victorieux, s'approcha et embrassa à travers le tissu le membre dressé.

Il se saisit de l'élastique du sous vêtement, désormais bien trop encombrant. Il fit glisser le boxer sur les cuisses de L'Ange et l'en débarrassa. Dans la seconde qui suivit, il en fit de même pour lui…

Il leva la tête vers Castiel et murmura :

- Je vais te montrer à quoi d'autre notre langue peut servir…Tu me fais confiance ?

- Je n'ai confiance qu'en toi.

Dean s'approcha de la bouche de Castiel afin d'y déposer un baiser des plus tendres…Puis, doucement, il se baissa et se saisit de l'objet du désir. Il commença à le caresser, faisant des allers retours avec ses doigts, s'arrêtant de temps en temps sur le gland. Durant tout le temps de cette caresse intime, il ne lâcha pas Castiel des yeux. Le désir et le plaisir qu'il y voyait le remplissait d'une sorte de fierté. Après tout c'était un Winchester…Il savait satisfaire la gente féminine…et masculine apparemment.

Avec un léger regret, il quitta le visage de Castiel pour concentrer son regard sur autre chose..

- Allonges toi.

L'Ange s'exécuta aussitôt, sans dire un mot.

Dean, sans cesser de caresser le pénis de Castiel approcha ses lèvres…Il donna un léger coup de langue sur le membre, comme pour tester le goût d'une nouvelle friandise.

Satisfait de la saveur, il lécha cette fois-ci avec plus de fougue, ce qui arracha un cri de plaisir à Castiel.

Tout en continuant à le caresser, il attrapa l'objet défendu dans sa bouche, victorieux. Le lécher, le mordiller …il y prenait goût plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Castiel ondulait le bassin, accompagnant les mouvements de Dean.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi humain qu'en cet instant.

- Dean …C'est …tellement bon.

« Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ? » Pensa Castiel.

- Dean ? Je…Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe…C' …intense…violent ….

_« Je sais ce qui se passer mon Ange ».._

- Détends-toi Cass, c'est normal.

Dean accéléra la fellation, sentant que Castiel allait bientôt venir.

Il retira sa bouche et termina de le caresser intensément. Quelques secondes plus tard , sa main était couverte d'un liquide blanc…Un filet de sperme avait atterrit au coin de sa bouche. Sensuellement, il sortit sa langue et la passa à la commissure de ses lèvres…

Il laissa la semence fondre sur sa langue, Une étrange sensation sembla parcourir le corps de Dean. La vision de ce sperme réchauffant sa main et l'odeur envahissant sa bouche, le faisait quelques peu perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Il venait d'arracher le bonheur à un ange. Le nirvana total.

Fier de lui, il décida de ne pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin et passa légèrement son doigt couvert de semence entre ses lèvres, caressant l'index de sa langue. Etrangement, mais satisfait, il semblait apprécier le met angélique. Rouvrant ses yeux, il se fondit de nouveau sur le corps de son amant, rapprochant leurs visages et glissa son doigt légèrement humide sur les lèvres de Castiel.

Ce dernier attrapa férocement le doigt de Dean. Dans l'action, Castiel eut un petit hoquet, mais l'odeur l'enivra. Dean sourit, retira son index léché et se mis à dévorer les lèvres de Castiel, puis finit par y déposer un léger baiser, puis un autre, et un autre. Il se recoucha sur le dos dans un long soupir, Castiel dans ses bras…

A bout de souffle, il réussit à murmurer :

- Prêt pour le deuxième round Cass ?


End file.
